Single tryptophan mutants of adenylate kinase are being constructed using site-directed mutagenisis techniques. The local region of the tryptophan will be monitored as the protein conformation is perturbed with pressure, denaturant and temperature. In addition, extrinsically labeled adnylatic kinase will also be studied for similar structure/conformational information